Nunca deseó nada mas
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque nunca deseó nada con tanta fuerza como deseó esto… nunca. Nada más… Este fic participa del Reto "La decisión de un Mortífago" del Foro "Club Slytherin Semper Perversis"


**Nunca deseó nada más… **

**Por: **Allison Marie Malfoy-Black

**Summary: **Porque nunca deseó nada con tanta fuerza como deseó esto… nunca. Nada más…

**Disclaimer:** Todo el Potterverso es propiedad de la señora J. K. Rowling. Punto. Lo demás, es solo mío…

Este fic participa del Reto "La decisión de un Mortífago" del Foro "Club Slytherin Semper Perversis".

* * *

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la negrura que se divisaba por la ventana, tan densa como la boca de un lobo, y aún más mortal, presionándose contra el cristal como si quisiera entrar a devorarla. Cualquiera en su situación habría estado muriéndose de miedo por lo que venía, pero ella estaba la mar de tranquila, es más, la ansiedad y euforia la recorría como oleadas de un mar crespo, revolviéndose en sus venas junto a la pureza de la sangre que por ellas corría, esa que estaba dispuesta a defender aun a costa de quien fuera, de la vida de quien fuera.

Se dio la vuelta, repasando con la mirada cada centímetro de opulencia y elegancia a su alrededor. Desde las finas cortinas sobre los postes de la cama, la gasa cayendo como lluvia delicada contra las sábanas de seda, líquidas como un río, frescas y sedosas al tacto. La madera de palisandro oscura resaltando la belleza de la cabecera, donde figuras caprichosas de constelaciones habían sido grabadas.

Las finas alfombras persas, regalo de su marido por su reciente matrimonio. El _Chaise Longe_ en color chocolate donde apenas esta mañana ella y Rod se habían devorado uno al otro como animales salvajes… su sexo se estremeció, humedeciéndose por el recuerdo. Se miró en el antiquísimo espejo de cuerpo entero, aquel que tía Walburga les había obsequiado a ella y a sus hermanas y del cual se había apropiado, pues ni la pequeña Narcissa, tan bella como la flor que le daba su nombre, ni la traidora a la sangre en que se había convertido su querida Andrómeda, quien siempre se enfrentaba a ella, se habían querido hacer con él, no después de un par de amenazas bien hechas (llámese el hechizo para la pérdida total del cabello) y se lo habían cedido "amablemente".

Bella rió. Esa era una de los pocos recuerdos de su infancia que recordaba con verdadera felicidad. Aún más la muerte de las decenas de gatos de sus vecinosmuggles, quienes le habían dado horas y horas de diversión, y porque no reconocerlo, le habían ayudado a practicar sus grandiosas habilidades en magia negra.

Volviendo a sus anteriores pensamientos, claro que había querido a sus hermanas, se dijo, llevaban la misma sangre pura en sus venas, por supuesto, y cuando niñas habían sido muy unidas, si se podría decir así. Aunque luego Cissy se había enamorado del estúpido de Malfoy, y la traidora de Andrómeda… no podía ni pensarlo porque se le revolvía el estómago y la rabia y la decepción flotaban hacia ella como hedionda niebla, impregnándolo todo con su horrible olor. Se recompuso como pudo, los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que las largas y afiladas uñas habían roto la piel y ahora sangraba profusamente, gruesos goterones cayendo hacia la alfombra de pelo largo, manchándola con su sangre tan pura.

Tras varias aspiraciones, y tratando de controlar el odio que subía por su garganta casi ahogándola, del mismo modo que un inconveniente y extraño en extremo nudo en su garganta, se despejó los largos y rizados cabellos del rostro, manchando la prístina pátina de su blanca piel con un rastro rojizo. Se observó con atención, detallándose, sabiéndose hermosa hasta la locura, y sonriéndose perversamente al saber que también era malvada, aunque aún mas allá de eso. Las palmas le picaron y con un simple pase de varita, que fue más por fastidio que porque en realidad quisiera hacerlo, se limpió las heridas, aunque no se permitió sanárselas, pues quería que fueran el recordatorio de la promesa que se había hecho meses atrás.

Ellas sería quien terminaría personalmente con su traidora hermana y su asqueroso esposo sangre sucia. Y así como supo que no descansaría hasta llevarlo a cabo, también sabía que iba a disfrutarlo enormemente. Haciendo a un lado estos dulces pensamientos, se preguntó porque Rodolphus se demoraba tanto. Decidió esperar un poco más antes de salir a buscarle por su propio pie. Entonces los recuerdos llegaron a ella, haciéndole estremecerse de anticipación, y dejo que su mente se poblara con esas imágenes que aunque quisiera jamás podría olvidar.

Flash Back-

No le había sorprendido nada cuando su madre le había informado que tenía un candidato perfecto para ella, y mucho menos le había importado el hecho de tener que casarse con un perfecto desconocido, pues sabía lo que se esperaba de ella y consciente de su honor sangre pura, estaba preparada para ello. Lo que si le sorprendió fue enterarse de quien era el hombre que la pretendía.

Rodolphus Lestrange era un par de años mayor que ella, casi de la misma edad que el idiota de Malfoy, quien al parecer estaba pretendiendo a su vez a su hermana Narcissa. El hombre era uno de esos enigmas de la vida que a veces se te presentan y te llaman a resolverlos a como dé lugar. Era bastante atractivo, tenía que decirlo, pues sus facciones, aunque delicadas, poseían una fuerza viril completamente opuesta a la cara de niña élfica de Lucius. De hombros anchos, alto y de constitución fuerte y atlética, ofrecía una sensación de seguridad que ella nunca había encontrado en nadie más que en su padre, además que sus ojos pardos, cuando se clavaban en los suyos, le hacían sentir como si en lugar de hablarle a ella, le hablaran a su alma.

Fue el mismo Rodolphus que, en una de esas reuniones de la sociedad Sangre Pura, le hablo de este poderoso mago, un Slytherin al completo, que estaba hablando y buscando adeptos para su agrupación, donde se apreciaba como debía hacerse el valor de la sangre pura y se despreciaba a los asquerosos sangre sucias y mestizos, que cada vez eran más y más los que se introducían por la fuerza en su sociedad, trayendo sus estúpidas ideas y horribles tradiciones, buscando desplazar las antiquísimas tradiciones mágicas.

Bella había oído hablar por primera vez sobre este mago tan particular dentro de su casa, Slytherin, y estaba de acuerdo con todos ellos en que este mundo necesitaba ser limpiado de sangre sucias y mestizos. Y parecía que éste mago, que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, era la respuesta a lo que habían estado necesitando. Guiaba a sus adeptos con mano fuerte y autoritaria, y los hacia ver lo dañino que era que los sangre sucia y los mestizos siguieran contaminando su mundo, el mundo que le pertenecía solamente a los magos de sangre pura, los únicos que tenían el derecho de ostentar y utilizar la magia que corría en sus venas.

Rodolphus le dijo que Lord Voldemort los llamaba Mortífagos, y que al jurarle lealtad les obsequiaba, junto con el poder llamarse parte de su grupo, una marca que los ataba al mago, dándoles el poder que siempre habían querido. Y Bella amaba el poder, amaba saber que era superior que todos los pseudo magos a su alrededor, pero lo que más amaba, lo que la relajaba y hasta cierto punto la hacía feliz, era saber que no importaba que, podría hacer lo que quisiera con esa escoria.

Bella había encontrado entonces una nueva motivación en su vida, algo que le llenaba más que tratar de ser la perfecta esposa sangre pura. En sus venas corría el deseo intenso de unirse a esta causa y así se lo hizo saber a Rodolphus, quien le sonrió encantado, sus ojos brillando como nunca antes y su sonrisa partiendo casi en dos su cara. Mientras los preparativos de la boda seguían su curso, Rodolphus la iba introduciendo en las reuniones con gente de su círculo y sus mismas ideas, donde sorprendentemente encontró a su primo Regulus, y nuevamente, al estúpido de Malfoy.

Ella era una de las más constantes y aguerridas defensoras de las ideas puristas, quien animaba con más ahínco a todos a su alrededor y quien se había dado a la tarea de ayudar a su prometido a conseguir más adeptos para el que ya era su señor. Bellatrix había estado maravillada cuando Rodolphus le había enseñado la marca oscura, contrastando con la pálida piel de su antebrazo, y se había entregado a él en frenesí, excitada por el pensamiento de sentir el roce de la marca contra su piel desnuda.

Se descubrió entonces sintiendo inconvenientes sentimientos amorosos hacia su futuro marido, algo que no obvio ni trato de ocultar, pues aunque ella había creído que jamás se sentiría tal despliegue de sentimentalismos por nadie, y así lo había manifestado, el saber que el mago que se convertiría en su esposo tenia tal nivel de compromiso para sus ideales sobre la pureza de su sangre le había arrojado a sus brazos sin freno, haciéndola darse cuenta de que eran tal para cual, como si estuvieran destinados.

Fue entonces que, pocos días antes de su boda, Bella recibió una noticia que cambiaría su existencia.

El señor Oscuro quería conocerla. Y Bella estaba extasiada por este hecho. La fecha y hora fue fijada y ella apenas consiguió dormir la noche anterior, tan emocionada como estaba. Cuando llegó frente al mago, la magia oscura que su cuerpo supuraba la estremeció, su propia magia temblando de anticipación al sentir el poder oscuro del hombre frente a ella. Se arrodillo a sus pies, adorándolo, mientras sentía la magia del hombre lamiendo la suya, reconociéndose una a la otra.

Bella se había quedado fascinada por el despliegue de oscuro poder del hombre frente a ella, y miraba embelesada al varón alto y hermoso que la miraba desde arriba, completamente complacido, sus ojos verdes brillando maliciosamente. El hablo con ella, la mirada de ella clavada en sus movimientos elegantes mientras caminaba por la habitación, completamente quieta y callada, por primera vez en su vida. El hombre la hacía sentirse llena de poder, y con el derecho de defender su posición como bruja sangre pura contra la escoria de sangres sucias y mestizos que pululaban por su mundo, y también contra los traidores a la sangre, como los Weasley, sucias comadrejas pobretonas.

El único problema, le dijo el Lord, era que ella era una mujer, y sabía que como sangre pura tenía una obligación con su marido: los hijos, por lo que le ofreció quedarse detrás de su marido, como fiel y amante esposa, tal como pensaba hacerlo Narcissa, su hermana, al casarse con Lucius. Esto por supuesto la había enfurecido, inflamando aún más su deseo de exterminar a todo aquel que no fuera un mago de sangre limpia. Ella era una bruja bien nacida, con un linaje y una pureza sin mácula.

Y encontrándose que dentro de ella ardía un fuego alimentado por ella misma, por el combustible letal que bullía en las venas de todo Black, el que seguía la máxima de su linaje, donde cada uno de ellos ponía sangre, sudor, lágrimas y vísceras en cada cosa que deseara, haciéndoles intentar todo hasta conseguir lo deseado, y si no era así, entonces lo destruían, fue que finalmente tomo su decisión.

Después de su boda, Bella habló con Rodolphus. Ella quería ser una mortífaga al completo, quería limpiar del mundo a cada muggle, sangre sucia, mestizo y traidor a la sangre que se le pusiera enfrente. Ella nunca sería como Narcissa, y como Merlín como testigo, nunca sería como la traidora de Andrómeda, quien se había fugado con ese maldito muggle, llenando de vergüenza y deshonor a su familia.

Toujurs Pours, decía el lema familiar.

Y ella quería encargarse precisamente de ello personalmente.

Entonces hizo lo necesario para granjearse un lugar junto a su señor. Buscó durante varios días una poción en específico, y con sus excelentes conocimientos en pociones creo una que le permitiría jamás embarazarse, pues eliminaba los órganos reproductivos. Se la tomo a espaldas de Rodolphus y cuando éste llego de una de sus reuniones mortífagas, la encontró en la cama, delirando y quejándose de dolor, un charco sanguinolento entre sus piernas.

Cuando se recuperó, hizo que un sanador la revisara, y cuando éste le confirmó lo que ya sabía y la amenazó con denunciarla por la fabricación de la poción oscura, solamente para celebrar, lo mato en el acto.

Fin de Flash back-

Ahora estaba en espera de su iniciación, a solo unos momentos de ser una mortífaga, la única mujer que había tenido los suficientes para hacer algo por pertenecer a la causa, por buscar eliminar la escoria que enfermaba a la sociedad mágica como un cáncer que debía ser erradicado. Tal vez delante de ella vendrían muchas más, pero sin duda, ella siempre sería la primera. Ella sería quien seguiría a su señor incondicionalmente, ella eliminaría a la escoria para su señor.

Y por esto, ella iba a estar en primera fila para ello, alzándose en la cima de su poder junto a su señor.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, revelando la figura alta y recia de su marido, enfundada en la túnica negra que de ahora en adelante sería su uniforme, y con la máscara de madreperla blanca entre los dedos, la miró con orgullo. Le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, mientras decía:

-Es hora-

Bella caminó hacia su destino, dispuesta, entregada, segura, deseando que el camino se hiciera corto, pues en el lugar donde iba a estar su marca, la que la haría una mortífaga, la piel le escocía de la anticipación, gritándole que se apresurara.

No le importaba nada, ni el futuro, ni su esposo, ni su familia.

Lo único que importaba era su Lord.

Y que él iba a darle el poder necesario para limpiar el mundo de toda esa basura.

Ya le ardía la varita por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los murmullos a su alrededor se iban acallando a cada paso que daba. Sentía sobre ella las decenas de pares de ojos, clavándose con saña en su figura menuda, brillando con diferentes sentimientos bailando en sus profundidades, desde la lujuria, pasando por la malicia, la burla y el desprecio, hasta el sentimiento más incandescente de todos: el odio.

Camino con elegancia y sensualidad hacia su objetivo, sabiéndose deseada y odiada al mismo tiempo. Era la primera mujer que tendría el honor de ser una mortífaga, y por lo que ella sabía, ya se había ganado uno de los tan ansiados puestos de poder: un lugar de acceso inmediato a su Lord. Soltó una risita divertida, mientras terminaba de llegar al centro del salón, deteniéndose a los pies de su señor e hincando una rodilla en la tierra, con el rostro hacia abajo, mostrando por completo su ferviente sumisión.

-Bienvenida, Madame Lestrange…-

Su voz la hizo estremecer de júbilo, las notas oscuras viajando por su piel, arrancándole estremecimientos y acariciándole el cuerpo con oleadas de oscuro poder, lamiendo cada centímetro y erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. Levanto el rostro hacia él, sus ojos abriéndose enormes de asombro, embelesándose por la fuerza que emanaba del mago oscuro, que la miraba con una media sonrisa, entre lasciva y maliciosa.

-Los he reunido hoy aquí, mis fieles Mortífagos, para que den fe del nuevo elemento que he decidido incorporar a nuestras filas. Madame Lestrange me ha demostrado que es digna de recibir mi marca y que está verdaderamente comprometida con la causa que defendemos…-

Bella desconecto su mente durante algunos segundos, no porque no le parecieran interesantes las palabras de su señor, sino porque estaba más concentrada en ver las reacciones del círculo interno y medio, quienes a pesar de mostrar una máscara de indiferencia en sus rostros, no podían acallar a sus ojos que mostraban desde incredulidad y miedo, hasta respeto y envidia.

Enfoco sus ojos en su marido, quien sonreía levemente, completamente orgulloso. Vio el ínfimo gesto de rabia de Lucius, no en su rostro, si no en el movimiento tenso de su cuerpo, sintiendo la mirada grisácea clavada en ella, perforándola con los ojos. Sonrió burlonamente, sabiendo que el hombre la había visto. Volvió a la realidad cuando la voz profunda de su señor la llamo.

-Ponte de pie, mi querida Bella-

La mujer se irguió cuan larga era, levantando la barbilla con orgullo y soberbia, mirando fijamente a su señor.

-Dame tu mano-

Lord Voldemort tomo su mano izquierda, desnudando el antebrazo, dejando a la vista la prístina y pálida piel, clavando su mirada oscurecida en los ojos negros de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que clavaba la punta de su varita en el antebrazo, la pálida madera casi confundiéndose con el mismo. Con un murmullo que pareció resonar en la estancia como el sonido de mil truenos, el hechizo comenzó a quemar la piel.

-_Morsmordre_-

Al principio, pareció que no había pasado nada, pero de inmediato comenzó a sentir un escozor que fue aumentando a medida que el tiempo pasaba. La sensación de quemazón en la piel se hizo cada vez más intensa, haciéndole sentir ganas de retorcerse en el suelo y gritar de dolor, mas ningún sonido salió de su garganta, y evito el moverse ni un centímetro, tomando todo el dolor para sí e ignorándolo completamente, sus ojos clavados en los de su señor, la semi-sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

Cuando sintió la quemazón llegarle hasta el hueso y antes de que lanzara un alarido de dolor, este simplemente se detuvo. La fugaz mirada de admiración y respeto que cruzo los ojos oscurecidos de su señor, le dijo que había valido la pena todo lo que había hecho para llegar a este momento. Cuando su señor soltó su brazo, bajo sus ojos para admirar la marca que debería ser impuesta sobre éste, pero se encontró con la misma palidez y limpieza que había tenido antes del hechizo. Se sintió decepcionada, ya que parecía que su cuerpo no había admitido el oscuro hechizo.

Lord Voldemort rio complacido por la expresión decepcionada de su nueva mortífaga. Nunca le diría que estaba realmente convencido que de todos ellos, ella era la única que en verdad valía mucho la pena.

-Mi señor, ¿Qué…?-

-¡Ah, mi querida Bella! No parezcas tan desilusionada. Todavía falta un paso para que te vuelvas una de mis Mortífagos-

Bellatrix lo miro confundida, pero aun así se enderezó, mostrando que estaba dispuesta.

-Dígame que puedo hacer, mi Señor, y lo haré-

Lord Voldemort sonrió malévolamente, dando un paso hacia un costado mientras movía su varita y con un movimiento deslizante una jaula relativamente pequeña se depositó frente a ella. Dentro, una mujer joven se arrastró hacia la pared más lejana, chillando de terror, los ojos imposiblemente abiertos y las lágrimas derramándose sin control por sus mejillas. Sus manos se colocaban en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que alcanzaban, sin quedarse más de un segundo en algún lugar, temblando tanto que cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido entre ellas hubiera caído irremediablemente al suelo.

Con otro movimiento de varita, la jaula desapareció, pero a pesar de ya no estar encerrada, la joven no se movió de su lugar, si no que se quedó extrañamente petrificada, mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a ella, los ojos desorbitados buscando algún tipo de sentimiento compasivo dentro de los oscuros ojos. Lo que encontró le hizo lanzar un chillido de terror e hizo que las manos comenzaran a temblarle aún más, al igual que los dientes, cuyo castañeo resonaba en el amplio recinto.

Bella le sonrió casi tiernamente, mirando hacia su señor con una infantil mirada de ilusión.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo…?-

-Puedes, mi querida Bella-dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su trono, sentándose cómodamente, para esperar el siguiente movimiento de su nueva mortífaga.

Bellatrix se la quedó mirando durante algunos segundos, la varita posada pensativamente contra su barbilla. Segundos después, una sonrisa completamente malévola apareció en su boca, la varita moviéndose frente a ella con graciosos y lánguidos movimientos, como si le divirtiera bastante la situación. Abrió la boca, y como si fuera a hablar del clima, pronunció:

_-Crucio-_

El chillido que salió de la muggle sonó como el rasgar de las uñas contra el cristal, rechinando por toda la habitación. Los murmullos de los hombres a su alrededor fueron acallados por los gritos angustiados, los sonidos de los huesos quebrándose por los bruscos movimientos, y las risitas complacidas de la propia Bellatrix, de Rabastan y del propio Lord Voldemort.

La muggle se retorcía en el suelo en diferentes posiciones, cada una más difícil que la otra, torciendo sus miembros en formas imposibles. Un pequeño charco de líquido amarillento comenzó a emanar por entre sus ropas, mientras uno más grande y sanguinolento, emanaba por todos los orificios naturales de su cuerpo.

La maldición siguió golpeando el maltratado cuerpo, una y otra vez, mientras la mujer reía malévolamente, disfrutando el tormento de la chica, quien después de determinado tiempo ya solamente gemía levemente.

Solamente el sonido de los jadeos ahogados de la muggle, la cual se estaba ya ahogando con su propia sangre y saliva, detuvo la tortura. A su alrededor, la visión de la mujer tirada sobre sus propios deshechos no levanto ninguna muestra de empatía, solamente asco y repulsión. Bellatrix lanzo una mueca de asco, caminando hasta quedar a un costado de la muggle, quien la veía detrás de los ojos llenos de sangre, con los vasos reventados, suplicando por un poco de misericordia, una que jamás encontraría, y menos en ella. Le dio una patada a la altura de las costillas, pero la chica no emitió más que un doloroso jadeo ahogado.

Finalmente, y fastidiada pues la muggle no le había reportado más que una ínfima diversión, alzo la varita y con un movimiento seco, murmuró las palabras que ennegrecieron la marca en su brazo.

-_Avada Kedavra_-

El rayo golpeo a la muggle, la vida escapándose de sus ojos como la luz se apaga cuando se sopla a una vela. Entonces Lord Voldemort se puso de pie, aplaudiendo casi felizmente, mientras le sonreía a la mujer con su carnosa boca.

-Bien, muy bien mi querida Bella. Sabía que no podía esperar menos de ti. Sabía que pasarías la prueba, y no me equivoque. Lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez-dijo, colocándose frente a todo el grueso de Mortífagos-Bien, después de esta entretenida bienvenida-rio sarcásticamente- ahora comenzare a explicarles lo que quiero que hagan. Primeramente…-

Mientras Lord Voldemort hablaba sobre sus planes para eliminar a todos los asquerosos mestizos y sangre sucias, y mientras Nagini se deslizaba lenta y elegantemente hacia el sangrante cadáver, abriendo sus enormes fauces para engullirla por completo, y clavando sus oscuros ojos en los brillantes de su marido, quien la miraba del otro lado de la habitación, Bellatrix se sintió eufórica y llena de un poder que nunca había imaginado, un poder que siempre había buscado y que hasta ahora finalmente había encontrado.

El poder para decidir la vida y la muerte.

Finalmente ya lo tenía.

Sonrió.

Pues _nunca deseo nada más_…

* * *

Bueno, espero no haber hecho un mugrero, como siempre, no quedo nada contenta... en fin, es la realidad de mi vida... ya nos veremos en el face del Club... besos a todas las participantes y suerte!

Gracias mil por leer!...


End file.
